TnM - Songs for the Sunflower Girl
by Mere Figments
Summary: Thomas finally has Marie to himself... OC lemon fic by hitchhiker-elbows.


**Songs for the Sunflower Girl** - a ThoMarie fic by hitchhiker-elbows

A/N: Marcy over from DeviantArt asked me to post this since he doesn't have a account. I gladly obliged. This fic is deliciously _steamy. _

Also, OC's belong to their respective owners, namely sam-ely-ember, angelus19 and Melty94.

* * *

><p>Thomas cracked his door open and peeked outside. The halls were dead silent, and he could hear his father's gentle snoring. His mom was either asleep or reading. Or touching herself, probably. Not that Ferb didn't satisfy her, but Thomas knew that Vanessa had needs, needs beyond even Ferb's superb stamina didn't fill.<p>

Thomas hoped to every deity and scientific figure that he wouldn't be the same.

He closed the door gently and twirled around to examine the fine young lady sitting on the edge of his bed. Bright red hair, blue eyes that he knew would glow in the sunshine, and a very nervous smile. He sat beside her to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Don't be nervous, Marie," he whispered.

Marie chuckled slightly, but didn't look the least bit comforted. "Tommy, are you alright...?"

Thomas sighed. Nuzzling her neck, he explained, "I'm just so happy to see you," he paused. He looked at her seriously, stuttering as he continued, "It means everything to me that you're here, because I need you so much...to understand..."

"Of course, I'm here for you, I love-I mean..." Marie didn't know how to say it. Well she knew, but here, now, in the dark like this, with Tommy positively looking...strange and uncomfortable for some reason. She reached for his hands and stopped when she saw a tent in his pants.

"I'm just gonna say it straight, because it has been torturing me for a decade now," said Thomas. "You're the only love I'm ever going to have, ever."

"Tommy," Marie began. A lump in her throat began to form, but she couldn't pin down the feeling that boiled in her guts. Was it fear? It was different, and like the sweat forming on her nape she felt, if anything, excited.

"I told you," he interrupted, grinning, "not to call me Tommy."

He pulled her close, mashing his lips against her lips until their saliva mixed and dripped off their chin. As long as Marie didn't resist, Thomas brought his hands to cup her cheeks, and then her breasts (she whimpered slightly), down to her smooth belly, and finally, the zipper of her pants, where she broke the kiss and just stared at him, wide-eyed, gasping for breath.

"T-Tommy!"

"Shhh! If my parents hear-!" he said, not really angry but he had to keep her under control.

"I'm sorry," Marie said. She inched away tentatively, her head bowed in fear, anxiety and shame. Thomas' heart broke a little to see her like that. He decided to take it as slow as she needed to be comfortable. After all, he had been patient for over ten years since he fell in love with her. Maybe if he started with a song...

He had written thousands of songs about her, and sometimes she would even listen to them as he played on his guitar and sang about his feelings for her directly-and she wouldn't understand a thing. She loved the songs, not knowing they were all hers. He remembered those days of anguish, all that hoping and waiting and despair because he knew it was impossible.

But she was here now, and she was the only important thing in the world, and he'd never forgive himself if he let this perfect moment to love her pass.

_"Marie, the girl that follows trouble,  
>And trouble loves Marie.<br>Will you, the girl who loves sunflowers,  
>Love me please, Marie?<br>She laughs like nothing matters,  
>And the butterflies go wild.<br>I never thought I'd live to see  
>The day she made me smile.<br>The songs of love I wrote for her  
>She loved but never knew.<br>Marie, you have my thousand songs,  
>And my heart is yours too."<em>

* * *

><p>Marie blinked as she tried to understand the loneliness in his words, and it finally hit her. All those moments, he was trying to tell her! She thought about why she was here, in his bedroom, with only the dim nightlight on, watching her cousin singing (quietly) for her. She was here because he had been more down lately, what with his new internship at the Phineas and Ferb's engineering firm. There were parties here and there, but he didn't enjoy them. He came down with fever a few days ago, and this really worried her. He was depressed for some reason, even if he should be happy now that he could be independent now and make his own money, and kickstart his own music career from his own funds, or something. Their entire family had been so supportive, but he was so lonely.<p>

So that evening, she had decided to check up on him, and make sure he was okay.

She never expected him to come on to her like that.

Not that she minded.

* * *

><p>She watched the long hard object glistening in the moonlight for some moments, Thomas patiently waiting for her to interact with it. At last, she reached with nervous fingers for the shaft. It was stiff by all accounts, and it had definitely twitched as she held it. (She didn't see Thomas' face, which was all at once delightedly blinded by pleasure at the small touch.) She gave it a squeeze, and a tentative lick at the tiny slit before her.<p>

"It smells..." she began. She took a longer lick this time, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis, and finally decided to say, "like you. Strong." Somehow the action left her flushed and short of breath, but she glanced at Thomas' red face and absorbed his ecstasy. She squeezed again, her thin hands groping his length. More euphoria. When she pulled a little and slid back down to the base of his rod, he sighed in pleasure. So a sliding motion made him feel good. She did that repeatedly, wondering if he liked her tongue on his penis, because his scent was commanding, addicting. So she did, and was surprised at how big his dick was. She almost choked several times, but she managed a regular rhythm, while using her hands to caress his balls.

Thomas was silent, and Marie anxiously continued to enjoy the motion, the taste of his manhood. She could count the number of strokes they've done; she sucked harder - and Tommy grabbed her hair and pumped into her mouth madly. The twitches increased, a heady scent filled her nostrils, and with a strained grunt, Tommy opened his eyes to fix them on Marie, and her confused, innocent look - his dick in her mouth - pushed him past the edge.

Suddenly Marie was laid on the bed, her skirt gone, her blouse ripped, and her bra hanging uselessly off one elbow. She was still processing the white load of liquid that spilled generously from Thomas. Suddenly he was between her legs, exploring with his tongue and fingers - so warm, so...good... She melted in his touch, melted as his large nose brushed her clit while he licked her leaking pussy. Never expected half the glory of human existence meant nothing in the heat of this sensation - of being loved to her core - suddenly, she understood her place in the universe, and it was in Tommy's very powerful body. Marie found it difficult to stay still; Thomas licked _all_ of her so eagerly. Her labial folds, her thighs, her nub, the tuft of red hair shyly obscuring her sex.

"Keep...doing that, unhh, please!" she begged. Her partner obliged. The room became excruciatingly hot. "Ohhh... T-Tommy..."

"Hush, dearest Marie," said Thomas in between plunging his tongue inside her. (And she was so delicious, so fresh, like spring.) He went faster now. And faster, and deeper, until he heard her moaning:

"Tommy... Oh, what's happening... I'm... Tommy-OHH!"

She squealed loudly as the orgasm hit her. She shook hard, with Tommy's face mashing her vagina so roughly with his tongue.

_Damn, she is beautiful_, thought Thomas, and his arousal returned twofold. He licked his lips clean of her juices, and lay beside her.

Her spent body looked electrifying. Her legs splayed open, her arms draped around her stomach, one hand tentatively reaching south to just rub her clit a little more.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds, just short of satisfied. "Could you..." She paused again at the sight of his manhood, for indeed its size was astounding. A sturdy rod of eight inches built to satisfy any woman's desires, reserved for her only: Thomas gave her a knowing smile, prepared to pound into her luscious cavern which he'd only moments ago ravished...

* * *

><p>It was four am. He awoke from a pleasant slumber. Why was there someone beside him? Who-Marie?! Did...oh, yes they certainly did. Thomas lay back down comfortably and placed an arm around her naked body. She opened her eyes.<p>

"Good morning Tommy," Marie mumbled.

"It's not yet morning, get some more sleep," he told her.

"Sing me another song."

"Later."

Marie snuggled close to him and kissed his nose. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Later. Go back to sleep," Thomas sighed.

"Please?" Then the childish voice was gone, replaced by a sensual woman's voice, and Thomas realized she was groping his manhood again.

"Later."

"Aww!"

He kissed her cheek to satisfy her, and she smiled again. Before sleeping, they masturbated each other. Just lying together, rubbing the other's private parts. Thomas had an idea what song to write next, and it would definitely be a song fit for the best and only girl who made him feel the way he did.


End file.
